


Let me (take care of you)

by icywind



Series: Winterhawk Week 2017 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 'cause this takes place in the same verse as Puck Luck, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind
Summary: Clint's not really used to having people that want to take care of him.'Taking care of the people he loves' is in the Top Five List of things Bucky loves.Day 2 Winterhawk Week (Oldies but Goodies) - Injury





	Let me (take care of you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puck Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676400) by [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind). 



> For Nny - who is not only talented, but super lovely (and fond of Tiny! Angry! Hockey!Steve).

 

 

“Bucky no.”

“Um. Bucky _yes_.” Came the reply and Clint was, quite suddenly, lifted into the arms of his boyfriend – who proceeded to carry him bridal style from the car to the door of their home and into the foyer. 

“Perez Hilton is going to have a field day.” Clint muttered as Bucky climbed the winding staircase.

“Please. No one gives a damn what he says anymore. Though I do kinda want to see him and Cherry meet just for how eye searingly the outfits will clash.” Bucky replied easily, carefully setting Clint down on the couch in the living room. He placed a pillow under Clint's left foot and pressed a kiss to his temple before rushing back down the stairs and out to the car to grab the crutches and whatever else he'd ended up purchasing while Clint was getting his ankle looked at. 

It was a stupid injury and Clint felt like enough of a fool for letting it happen to himself in the first place; but now he had to deal with his boyfriend making a fuss. Any thoughts that perhaps it wasn't going to be that big of a fuss went out the window once Bucky finally made it to the living room with the crutches under one arm and two totes filled to the brim over his shoulders.

“I don't know how you didn't just kill yourself carrying all of that.”

“Skills.” Bucky replied, managing to sound and look both offended and cocky at the same time.

Clint watched him pull out all sorts of things from the bag, muttering to himself as set each down in some form of order that made sense to him, the surface of the coffee table slowly overtaken by it all.

“Did you-” Clint blinked a few times and tried to shift, stopping when he got a withering stare. “Why did you buy walkie talkies?”

“Well, I thought you might be offended if I got a baby monitor.”

Clint opened and closed his mouth a few times before putting a hand over his eyes and letting out a frustrated noise. Bucky was right – that would have been offensive, and a little creepy. But walkie talkies?

“If it helps half the reason I got them was because they're fun and we could totally play games with them when you're better.” Bucky said and Clint slowly peeked out from behind his hand to be met with the most pathetic expression.

“But phones.”

“I mean, sure we could use them, but if I'm cooking the phone is usually for recipes and if the walkie gets dirty it's far easier to wash. So they're actually practical. The batteries last a long time too. Or they should anyways. And besides, think about the potential games!”

“We're not using paintball guns in the house.” That was just a recipe for disaster and broken everything. And water soluble paint was all well and good, but what about dents in the plaster?

“Lazertag?”

“Maybe.” That sounded like it could get a little dangerous, but as long as they weren't diving for cover and knocking over things maybe it would work.

“And there is one other thing it would look good with.” Bucky said as he got up from his chair, apparently finished sorting things for now. “It could make any sort of uniform look more official.” He sat carefully beside Clint's hip, smile playing on his lips.

“You are so ridiculous,” Clint said, smiling himself and accepting the kiss Bucky leaned in to give him. He loved the ridiculousness though, and they both knew it.

“I'll also look sexy as fuck as a cop you can seduce to get out of a speeding ticket.”

 

~~

 

“It's bullshit is what it is and you know it!”

“Steve-”

“No, don't Steve me with that look. The NHL is being an ass and it's all down to money, as always. Just because they can't make a profit off of the Olympics they're going to make the players suffer.”

“Well they did bring back the World Cup-”

“Don't let me get started on that ridiculousness. Generic Team North America and Europe? Because you and I both know that wasn't just to showcase talent, it was partially for revenue. And hey, if they care so much about the potential for injuries in the Olympics why did they let that happen at the start of the season? The Stars looked like they were cursed losing Seguin and Benn and Hemsky-”

“Who poked the bear?” Clint whined, throwing an arm over his eyes and wishing he hadn't fallen asleep with an aid in – he might've had a chance on sleeping through a classic Steve Rant.

“Dum Dum.” Morita informed him. “And I'm telling Bucky.”

“But it's so much fun!” Dum Dum said, sounding entirely too cheerful. “I just can't help myself. Sorry Clint, I didn't think you had your ears in.”

“Yeah – sorry Clint.” Steve echoed, patting his knee in consolation. From the angle, it felt like he was on the floor in front of the couch. 

“Where is his Hoveringness?”

“Open your eyes and look towards your feet.”

Clint did as told and instantly felt himself melt at the sight of Bucky passed out at the bottom of the couch, Clint's injured ankle cradled in his lap. He'd been waiting on Clint for three days now, carrying him around the house despite the fact that Clint had crutches and they had an elevator. He did all the cooking and the cleaning and constantly was making sure Clint had anything and everything he could think of, let alone actually need. 

As much as Clint appreciated it (which was a lot – more than he could express in any real way) it also was more than a little overwhelming and he'd called Steve the night before to attempt to decompress and just – understand.

 

> “Bucky's a caregiver at heart,” Steve explained, and Clint _knew_ that, or at least he thought he did. He was beginning to think what while he knew it, that didn't mean he understood it to its fullest extent. That it took being the receiver of such care to truly _understand_ it.
> 
> “He's not had to actually take care of you properly, so he's going to go a little overboard.”
> 
> “That is a recurring theme for him isn't it?” He'd said and Steve had laughed. “He's skipped conditioning work for two days because he was worried I'd need something while he was in the basement.”
> 
> “Enjoy it while it lasts?” Steve sort of suggested. They both knew that soon enough Bucky would be throwing himself into preparations for the season and he'd have to work on his hockey-life balance again. “I'll see if Peg and Nat are free tomorrow and we'll bring the boys over and see if we can't distract him a little.”
> 
> “I mean, I love him Steve...”
> 
> “I know that Clint.” Steve's smile was so kind and understanding. “And he knows it too. It's okay to need a little break from everything. Just shoot the shit with everyone.”
> 
> “Thanks Steve.”
> 
> “Anytime.”

 

With the way he was passed out, it looked like Bucky had probably needed a break from uber-caring for an injured Clint but probably hadn't been able to admit it or possibly even listen if Clint had suggested it. 

Clint very carefully lifted his ankle up and out of Bucky's lap, with a little help from Steve who smiled and winked at him, so he could slide across and cuddle against his boyfriend himself.

“Hmm-wha?” Bucky snuffled awake and glanced around, confused. “Clint, baby, need something?”

“Just you.” he replied, humming in content as Bucky slipped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Now that's just about the most disgustingly cute thing I've seen this month.” Dum Dum said a moment later, earning him a few curses and groans and a rain of balled up napkins.

“S'not a very high bar,” Bucky whispered into the ear Clint had his aid in.

“We'll think up something for next time then,” Clint replied, enjoying the bubble of laughter he both heard and felt beneath him. And the way Bucky held him like he was the most important thing in the world to him. 

He supposed he could get used to having a boyfriend that went a little overboard in the good way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title is lame, but it's not like I could post a 'let me love you' gif with badly photoshopped Bucky and Clint heads and love crossed out and replaced by take care of in like crayon as the title, now could I?


End file.
